Peeta y Katniss - Una Historia de Humor & Cia
by Peetkat
Summary: Pues, diferente a todo lo que he subido hasta ahora, parodia, humor y sorpresas. Peeta y Katniss tienen 13 años y ni idea de lo que se les viene encima, vasallaje distinto se pierden los sobres y hay que improvisar, un Polux loco queriendo rodar una película y metiendose con el autor o sea yo... son los ingredientes. Si sentís curiosidad, entrad.
1. Chapter 1 - En el capitolio

**Bromas humor absurdo, Polux y el cine independiente. **

**Luces, cámara y ACCIÓN.**

_**Liam: El día de la cosecha ha llegado, como otros años un chico y una chica de cada distrito, serán ofrecidos como tributos….**_

_**- Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiam, voy a matarte, suelta mi guion de una puñetera vez, he dicho que esta es mi película, y quiero que sea independiente, independientemente de si te gusta a ti o no?**_

_**- Jo Polux es que yo quiero hacer tragedia.**_

_**- Pues te apuntas a gran hermano.**_

_**- He dicho que esta es mía. Y como te acerques de nuevo te mando al tío de la Vara, ¿estamos? .**_

_**- A ver rebobina- khálsdhfaouwetañsjfhasldfjvhasdjafñsdjlsoufgñasjh. **_

_**- Y ahora, luces , cámara y ACCCION**_

_**- Ah pero ¿también hay acción?.**_

_**- Que te calles Liam.**_

_**Dirige:Polux**_

_**Guion: Polux**_

_**Cámara: adivinad, bieeennn Polux**_

_**Edita:puffffff**_

_**El chico de las coca colas: Joder Polux déjame algo.**_

_**Reclamaciones: Liam - Jodeeeeeer**_

**Bromas aparte los personajes y la idea de la historia original corresponden en su totalidad a Suzanne Collins y sus maravillosos Juegos del Hambre, los diálogos y la historia resultante, fueron consecuencia probable de una mala digestión de la aquí presente.**

**Agradecemos a Liam, que a veces hace de Gale, su colaboración especial en esta aventura. Espero que os guste, Ay, también se han ido incluyendo personajes y películas muy conocidas que no tengo espacio para enumerar, pero a cada quien lo suyo, no vayáis a pensar mal.**

_**Esta historia es una completa y genuina ida de pinza, pero una vez que la empecé no pude parar, y tengo que reconocer que me divertí mucho haciéndola. Es complicado pasarla a Fanfic porque nació con vocación de poner colorines y formatos de letra a lo Jerónimo Stilton y eso aquí es imposible así que no se cuanta gracia tendrá o dejará de tener porque tengo que ajustar el formato. La clasificación será de +13 más que nada por los tacos coloquiales que se me "escapan". **_

_**La cosa está en que Polux quiere rodar una película independiente y crea un guion, el trabaja con Liam el actor que hace de Gale y que le ayuda a hacer spots para el capitolio… Pero el quiere drama y Polux no se lo quiere dar. **_

_**Otro añadido es la figura de "el guionista" que soy yo, y a veces hablo con mis personajes como uno más así que si veis notas de autor o la historia tiene saltos raros, no es que incumpla las normas es que la historia es así a lo Monty Pyton me encantan y eso no lo puedo evitar.**_

_**Lo que no entendáis me preguntáis ¿ok? Entiendo que el fic es raro y fue escrito en connivencia con mis "comentaristas" así que algunas de las expresiones de ellas con sus nicks o los apodos que les iba poniendo y ellas a mí (que llegaron a amenazarme con depilarme la cabeza con cera fría jajaja.) pues pasaron a formar parte de la historia que de verdad es una locura y cada vez fue a más.**_

_**En el capitolio**_

_**(Liam coño, quieres estarte quieto con las letritas)**_

Es un nuevo Vasallaje, este año será especial, no se sabe como los sobres tan celosamente guardados en una caja han quedado destruidos.

Las malas lenguas aseguran, que Snow está senil, que se pillo una cogorza y le dio por decir que él era Nerón, eso y un puro cubano tuvieron la culpa. El Yayo decidió probar si funcionaban los pilotos anti-humos y como se le va la pinza – normal ya son los años - le pegó fuego a toda la habitación, pero claro eso lo dicen las malas lenguas.

La versión oficial es que uno de los focos estalló y las chispas cayeron sobre uno de los cojines de satén que rodeaban el cofre – **(**_**que también hay que ser hortera para rodear un cofre de cojines, esas son otra vez las malas lenguas)**_- y que adornaban la habitación con un buen gusto exquisito - _**puag..Otra vez -**_

- ¡Joder! ¿es que nunca voy a poder grabar el anuncio sin que dejéis de interrumpirme? - gritó el actor contratado para la ocasión uno casi tan famoso como el tipo de la peluca ese al que todos llamaban Caesar.

- ¡Venga vale!, desde luego te pones de un pollino a veces Liam, que casi pareces tu novia – le atiza Polux desde su puesto tras la cámara.

- ejem, ejem. – se aclara la voz - Erase una vez… – comienza Liam de nuevo

- Una niñita que iba por el bosque con su caperuza roja, ja, ja, ja, ja.- Se oye la vocecilla de Polux choteándose de él

- ¡que te calles coño! – grita el actor.

Vale, vale, solo quería darle emoción - se disculpó el cámara.

Pólux estaba hasta las narices de rodar propaganda, el lo que quería era rodar una película, ¡ah! y de cine independiente, que no quería rendir cuentas a nadie.

- Bueno empiezo otra vez.

- Bocadillos, bocadillos y refrescooooos – se oye la voz del chico de los recados del set de grabación.

- Pero bueno vamos a ver ¿esto es un rodaje o un cachondeo?, que tenemos que rodar, que si no, los que nos vemos en la arena somos nosotros, ¿es que estáis tontos o qué?.

- ¿O qué? Ja, ja, ja. – se oye en iluminación

- Vaya otro chistoso, ¿a qué voy y te meto? – dice Liam cabreado

- No, Liam méteme a mí - pide la chica de atrezo.

Liam se lleva los dedos la puente de la nariz y masajea la zona, esto no podía estar pasándole a él, el era actor, actor.

- Vale la próxima vez que alguien hable me chivo - amenaza

- ¡aH!… chiv…. – comienza…

- Pooooolux, que te estoy oyendo, ¡he dicho que a callar!.

-….ato.-…termina

Se coloca frente a la cámara y carraspea para aclarar la voz, pasan los segundo, los minutos - ¿pero nadie va a decir acción? - .

- ¡Sí! tu, venga habla, jejeje.- La venganza de Polux esa será mi próxima película, piensa el chico.

Liam solo se queda un minuto descolocado, pero que carajo, es un profesional.

- Queridos conciudadanos debido a problemas ajenos a nuestra voluntad este año, los juegos del hambre no podrán celebrarse.

**- SILENCIO-**

- ¡Que no que era broma! - sigue el chico.

- Mira el chistoso, murmulla Pólux.

- Debido a una desgracia los sobres que contenían las condiciones del Vasallaje han sido destruidos, pero tranquilos, los expertos del capitolio están recuperando los archivos en el ordenador central, dirigidos por nuestro querido presidente Snow.

- Querido y una mierda, expertos, joder si claro como el doctor muerte y sus secuaces, donde están los Súper Hero Squad (vamos Squadies) - esto piensa Pólux mientras, no deja de rodar el infame anuncio, menos mal que pagan bien, ja, a cambio no lo van a matar, su cabeza bien vale una mierda de anuncio.

- Este año - oye a Liam - será algo excepcional, el presidente ha pensado colocar un **BUZON DE SUGERENCIAS**, para que los ciudadanos de Capitolio puedan presentar sus ideas, es algo sin precedentes.

-¡Y tanto! - sigue Pólux con sus pensamientos - este tío está ya senil, no recuerda la última vez que se hizo?, la gente se dividió, en **MUERETE SNOW**, que quedo primero, **QUE TE LA MUERDA UNA PIRAÑA** que quedo segundo, y **¿ESTE TIO DE QUE VA?**, creo que eso fue lo más parecido a no sabe no contesta, ¡claro!, fue imposible castigar a los autores porque, era difícil rellenar el capitolio si lo dejaban vacío, y no se respira bien si lanzas una bomba nuclear, menos mal que alguien le quito la idea al yayo, seguro que fue el Seneca Crane ese, parece medio tonto pero a veces afina.

- El buzón será instalado en la plaza central esperamos sus amables respuestas - Ejem .. - Carraspea Liam - **pronto**, es más el que hoy no haya depositado su idea mañana, será un avox.

- ¡haaalaaa! toma ya, y se queda tan ancho me parece a mí que el capitolio va a estar muuuuuy silencioso a partir de mañana, como el tipo ese no le quite la idea... – Polux lo ve todo negro.

Pasa un segundo pasa un minuto y al final Liam grita.

- ¿Pero nadie a decir corten?

-¡Tu! … - grita Pólux, y se acerca a él para darle una colleja, - …la llevas – dice y sale corriendo del estudio de grabación.

- Aggggg - protesta Liam está harto y es que ya se sabe el que con niños se acuesta… meado se levanta. Se acerca despacio a la chica de maquillaje que le mira embobada - tula - grita y sale corriendo.

* * *

**Bien, con el paso de los capítulos y si le dais una oportunidad descubriréis una historia algo rara pero al menos diferente… eso os lo puedo asegurar.**


	2. EN EL CAPITOLIO - El buzón

_**los personajes y la idea de la historia original corresponden en su totalidad a Suzanne Collins y sus maravillosos Juegos del Hambre, los diálogos y la historia resultante, fueron consecuencia probable de una mala digestión de la aquí presente.**_

_**Agradecemos a Liam, que a veces hace de Gale, su colaboración especial en esta aventura. Espero que os guste, ¡Ah! y también se han ido incluyendo personajes y películas muy conocidas que no tengo espacio para enumerar, pero a cada quien lo suyo.**_

* * *

_**En el capitolio - El Buzon**_

De vuelta en el capitolio, ya se ha recogido el **BUZON DE** **SUGERENCIAS **y los vigilantes están… (_**¿Cómo decirlo suavemente?,**_ _**vale no puedo),**_ **ACOJONADOS**, una sola papeleta hace eco en el cajón y como la neurona de **SNOW,** la pobre se siente taaaaan solita.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? , el Yayo, nos cuelga. Pero del palo mayor – el caso es tener al personal en un sin vivir.

- Es culpa tuya Seneca, por contratar un actor de esos modernos y guapetes, y pasa lo que pasa, que la gente no le respeta.

- Ah ¿Si? ¿y tú a quien habrías contratado Listo?

- Stallone.

- ¿Qué?

- Stallone, o al que hacía de Alien.

- A ver **"tonto´l"** culo, Stallone es muy caro y además estaba rodando la secuela numero 40 de Rambo, _**queyalointente**_ - dice mascullando - y Alien es un muñeco.

- ¿Chuky?

- Muñeco

- Predator.

- Inténtalo de nuevo genio.

- Joder pues ya me contarás de esta te vas a la porra Crane.

- ¿Cómo que me voy a la porra? ¿Y tú qué Plutarch?

- Pues ascenderé, a ver qué remedio, mira que te iba a echar de menos, pero es lo que tiene, el muerto al hoyo y el vivo al bollo, tío.

- ¿Sabes Plutarch? , eres más tonto que un bocado en polla.

- Si lo que tu digas, pero a ver cómo le cuentas lo del buzón.

- ¿Qué como le cuento? ¿Me dejas solo?

- Y abandonado que tengo niños que mantener.

- Pero si eres soltero.

- Ya pero tengo niños que mantener. A ver qué tiene que ver los cojones para comer trigo ¿Qué pasa? que tu si no guisas ¿no comes?

- Si pero, tengo cuidado, bueno vale, que ya me estás hartando y tu vida no me interesa, además acabo de tener una idea, le diremos que todas las demás eran una castaña pilonga y la única que merecía la pena era ésta.

- Que listo eres – pero el vigilante no les tiene todas consigo - ¿Y la merece?

- ¡Qué va! es una mierda rara de un desequilibrado, algo de niños de doce años, pero de momento servirá, pero ya le vas diciendo a Billy Gates que arregle el ordenata, porque como no recuperemos los otros sobres, a mi me va a dar un pasmo.

- Si, ya está con ello, espero que no se le cuele un virus ya sabes cómo es el Windows para esas cosas.

-Te dije que compraras un Mac.

- Hombre, es que ya sabes la crisis…

- La crisis, la crisis, no vengas con leches que seguro que te lo gastaste en putas.

- Pues fui a cenar con tu mujer… - murmulla Plutarch

- ¿Que mascullas?.

- Nada, nada que se empeñó mi mujer.

- Pero si no estás casado.

- Ya, pero tengo mujer.

- ¿Sabes? Me tienes hasta la punta de… de…,¿del vegetal?.

- ¿Eh?

- Del nabo, tira p´alante que te voy a tortear, cagalindes.

Desaparecen por un pasillo, mientras Polux, levanta un dedo a su cámara. **COOOOOORTEN**, Genial, vamos Liam a otra cosa a ver como salen de esta los lumbreras del buzón.

* * *

Seré sincera igual a partir del capitulo seis o siete mejora XD lo siento


	3. EN EL CAPITOLIO - El vasallaje

_**los personajes y la idea de la historia original corresponden en su totalidad a Suzanne Collins y sus maravillosos Juegos del Hambre, los diálogos y la historia resultante, fueron consecuencia probable de una mala digestión de la aquí presente.**_

_**Agradecemos a Liam, que a veces hace de Gale, su colaboración especial en esta aventura. Espero que os guste, ¡Ah! y también se han ido incluyendo personajes y películas muy conocidas que no tengo espacio para enumerar, pero a cada quien lo suyo, no vayáis a pensar mal.**_

* * *

_**En el capitolio - El vasallaje**_

El personal de atrezzo trabaja a marchas forzadas, esta noche se lee el famoso sobre, que dadas las circunstancias será el que contenga las normas del -**¡TACHAAANNNN!-**

**VASALLAJE DE EMERGENCIA**, ¡vamos! la mundial, anda que el que le puso el nombre se habrá quedado a gusto, desde luego que pensar, pensar… ¡bah!, llevaría prisa, pensó Cinna mientras se encargaba de arreglar el escenario, vale que era el nuevo diseñador del DISTRITO DOCE, pero narices a él lo que le gusta **ES…** **EL CINEEEEE,**

- Quiero trabajar con **Almodovar...** **Peeeeeeedroooooooo;** y el teatro, pero menos, bueno y los musicales, menos el Rey León, que no le cuadra él mucho eso de que los animales canten, ni Cats, es que no hay ningún musical donde no canten animales, a ver La Bella, y la Bestia, Grease, ese, ese me vale, pero no es de adolescentes, menudos animales están hechos los adolescentes… _**(¿se habrá dado cuenta de que habla solo?)**_

- Cinna que se te va la pinza y esto hay que acabarlo, que el Yayo está todo emocionado, a ver si se emociona tanto que se cae del escenario y se abre la cabeza, que ya está bien, sesenta años tocando los cojones al personal – le dice el encargado.

Cinna es de los que voto **MUERETE SNOW,** pero el puñetero buzón solo era de sugerencias, mierda el que pensó que tenían referéndum.

En fin el diseñador reconvertido en interiorista se gira a los tramoyistas y dirige la colocación de la pantalla gigante bien pegadita al escenario, menos mal que el viejo ve menos que un gato de escayola, si no ni de coña se traga que la imágenes de Operación Triunfo son gente aplaudiéndole a él, hace mucho que todo el mundo pasa de su culo, total ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Mandarles a los juegos?

.- ¡Si! - eso sí puede hacerlo piensa Cinna - ¡Bah!, que importa por lo menos dejaría de sufrir con ese horrendo gusto suyo para los perfumes…. A quien se le ocurre ponerse **Poison Roses**, con el pestazo que lleva, para mí que se lo mezcla él en el Juego ese de QUIMINOVA que le trajeron los Reyes hace diez años, seguro que se lo compraron en un todo a cien - _**(no queremos ser irrespetuosos con toda una raza ¿no?, solo son negocios).**_

Menos mal que había conseguido quitar los gritos de **ROSA, ROSA;** y los de **BISBAL ECHAME UN RIZO, O LO QUE TU QUIERAS…** y sobre todo los de **BUSTAMANTE SE TE VE EL COLGANTE…** ¡Uff! habría quedado sospechoso, luego de fondo le metemos una mezcla del los derbis _Madrid - Barça_, con los ataques del equipo local que la gente se emociona y santas pascuas, - Hummm - me habría gustado poner un _Sevilla - Betis_ o un _River - Boca_, pero se habría notado el acento.

Seneca y Plutarch, se acercan al escenario sin dejar de lanzarse puyas, estos dos son la bomba, vamos que les falta vivir en la Rue del Percebe, el famoso comic con esa casa sin fachada donde los vecinos no hacían más que despotricar. Vaya par de alcahuetas.

- Buenos días, Vigilantes - De la playa, ja ja ja, pensó Cinna habría que verlos en bañador; aunque luego se lo pensó mejor y decidió que igual no sería tan buena idea, sobre todo con Plutarch, no sea que confundieran el programa con la película Liberad a Willy.

- Hola, Cinna veo que ya casi está… - se vuelve hacia su pegajoso acompañante - deja Plutarch, que me tocas, ¿Por qué me tocas? , que no me toqueeeees – gritas más histérico que el marido de la Cuqui en La que se avecina. _**(y ahora yo pienso ¿esto se ve al otro lado del mar… pues no lo se pero La que se avecina, en el canal internacional) **_

- Vale, vale tranquilo, uff ¿Qué pasa estás en "esos días"?

- Te odio – le dice Crane

- Toma, una Saldeva.

- Pero idiota ¿tú que llevas en los bolsillos? ¿Saldeva?

- Se las guardo a tu mujer.

- ¿Y tú que tienes que guardarle a mi mujer?, que dejes a mi CUQUI.

- A tu CUQUI no la deja ni el portero- si las miradas matasen Seneca le habría fulminado - mira ya está bien, que sepas que se la ha pasado por la piedra toda la comunidad.

- ¿QUEEEEEE? , Retira eso, retíralo.

- Es que son como niños - piensa Cinna, y si, lo que dice Plutarch es verdad es verdad, él porque hace a pluma que si no…. ¡También!.

- Déjame, suelta, mi _**CUQUI ME HA PUESTO LOS CUERNOS, POR ESO NO QUERIA SALAMI ANOCHE**_ - lloriquea Séneca - me tiro - y se sube a la ventana.

-Venga tonto baja que estamos en un décimo.

- Que no, me voy a tirar -

- No seas idiota que la CUQUI te puso cuernos, no alas.

EJEM, EJEM, ¿Qué pasa aquí? - La voz de SNOW les pone firmes a todos - ¿Otra vez jugando a tula llevas y sin avisarme?.

- ¿EH?... No señor, estamos preparando los detalles de su aparición pública, dentro de una hora estaremos en el aire.

- ¡AH! Séneca veo que intentará volar, ¿es que al final tu mujer te puso alas?

- jsaofihqweirfkjañsgkj´fkgja´slklfjgahas´ljdvchna´sl – rojo como un tomate y mordiéndose la lengua.

- No señor, cuernos le puso cuernos - corrige Plutarch.

Al fin todo está preparado, Cinna está orgulloso de su trabajo, el Yayo, está orgulloso de que la gente le quiera tanto. Y Seneca y Plutarch, ni siquiera están, se han marchado dándose porrazos a buscar a la CUQUI.


	4. EN EL CAPITOLIO - El Show de Snow

_**los personajes y la idea de la historia original corresponden en su totalidad a Suzanne Collins y sus maravillosos Juegos del Hambre, los diálogos y la historia resultante, fueron consecuencia probable de una mala digestión de la aquí presente.**_

_**Agradecemos a Liam, que a veces hace de Gale, su colaboración especial en esta aventura. Espero que os guste, ¡Ah! y también se han ido incluyendo personajes y películas muy conocidas que no tengo espacio para enumerar, pero a cada quien lo suyo.**_

* * *

_**En el capitolio - El show de Snow**_

Y tres…, dos…, uno…, cámara, **AAAAACCCION** - dice Polux enfocando al presidente Snow que va a soltar el rollo de todos los años.

Pasa un segundo…, dos…, un minuto… - ¡A ver Liam, dale al muñeco que se le ha jodido la pila!

Liam le da un ligero empujoncito a Snow mientras le dice por lo bajini, - ¡Vamos Presidente, que usted puede…! - el año que viene le ponemos pilas **Duracell**, aunque casi… que no, este es capaz de reaccionar como el conejo y dura y dura y dura, piensa el actor agitando la cabeza.

"Queridos ciudadanos, - comienza más cauteloso que un pavo en Navidad - como todos sabrán, debido a problemas técnicos los Juegos del Hambre seraaaaan, especiales"

_**- musssso musssso Beti eh eh , - se oye de fondo es el disco que se oye de fondo**__**.**_

_**(- oye Polux esto para mí que no se va a entender…. Igual ponemos mejor que es el grito de guerra de un equipo de fútbol.**_

_**- Pon lo que quieres y déjame grabar, pesado…)**_

- Vaya, algún capullo me ha cambiado el disco - piensa Cinna, pulsando rápidamente el botón del mute, gracias a Dios parece que la sordera también empieza a adornar las virtudes de Snow.

- Después de solicitar su ayuda, hemos recibido multitud de ideas para seleccionar a los tributos, entre todas hemos elegido - levanta la mano con un sobre **rojo** – **ESTA** - dice Snow - y ahora Seneca que es mi mano derecha nos explicará ¿Por qué? – pegunta haciendo una pausa y mirando ladino al vigilante que siente que se le están poniendo los huevos por corbata - porque ¡**ESTA ES LA MIA!, **a ver te estoy esperando….

¡Glups!, explicaciones en directo, piensa Crane, quien lo iba a pensar, este me termina invitando a comer bayas.

- Verá presidente, la verdad es que hemos descartado las más osadas, no se, celebrar los juegos en Marte, o bajo el agua, los ordenadores no están para muchos trotes y el programa espacial está algo atrasado, vamos que los últimos estudios que hicimos son la película **Space Chimps.**

- Luego - continúa Séneca - hemos descartado partidas de bolos…, concursos de comer salchichas, la casa de Gran Hermano…, uno de esos de XShore y creo que alguno sugería ponerles a cantar con **Risto Mejide*** de jurado, pero ya les acojonamos bastante con lo de que tienen que matarse para encima acojonarles más que el tipo tiene lengua viperina, y por supuesto descartamos la quedada de botellón. Esto es serio **¡POR FAVOR!.**

- O sea que no fue para hacerme la pelota? – (_**ay que iluso, este se piensan que es por amor al arte ¡PUES CLARO QUE HA SIDO POR HACERTE LA PELOTA TOOOOOONTO!)**_

¡No! - dice Seneca _**(¿pero es realmente lo que piensa? Lo veremos en seguida)**_ fue porque no había ninguna gilipollez más que esa en todo el puñetero PANEM _**(Esto es lo que piensa él) -**_ Señor, ¿Cómo cree que yo pudiera hacer eso?

- Por qué te conozco, pero mira Plutarch me ha dicho lo mismo y a él si me lo creo.

**-**** jasdfuiohawòthqa´djfvásdfgyqárugh.**

- Gracias Señor – _**(este si sabe hacer la pelota ¿no?)**_

- Bien, continuemos.

- Como decía, hoy abriré el sobre del VASALLAJE DE EMERGENCIA, no se para que si lo escribí yo, pero ¡qué demonios! hoy me siento Billy Cristal…, no… me siento Whoopi Goldberg.. And de WINNER IS… _(será gilipollas el tío)_

" Para demostrar que confiamos en las **JOVENES GENERACIONES DE PANEM**, este año, serán seleccionados dos jóvenes _**(que novedad)**_- un chico y una chica - _**(brillante)**__**(nótese el sarcasmo)**_ - peeeero, no para ser entrenados y competir en los Juegos, ellos serán - LOS MENTORES - _**(vaya eso si es una novedad)**_ - el chico y la chica seleccionados vendrán al capitolio para ejercer como mentores de… SUS PADRES.

_**(Todos los pensamientos del guionista y míos van entre paréntesis, avísales Liam que luego no se aclaran en post-producción – dice Pólux al actor.)**_

Es decir la chica con su madre _**(como la Pantoja de Joven**__)_ y el chico con su padre _**(Como Fernando Alonso de joven**__)._ En caso de huérfanos de su mismo género, se corre turno, **SI COMO EN TULA, **ah, para no complicarnos por orden de lista. **¿HEMOS QUEDAO?.**

Aaaaahhhhhh ahahahahha plas ,Plas plas, suenan los aplausos

_**Hala, Madrid, Hala Madrid - Visca Barça -Visca Barça **__**(otro derbi futbolero)**_

Maldito equipo gruñe Cinna, el año que viene contrato extras.

Y, tres, dos, uno **COOOOORTEN **- Exclama Polux. Hala a positivar, o negativar en este caso, este tío está como una chota, a la que nos descuidemos, se compra un karaoke y lo vemos disfrazado de Hannah Montana. Dios como están las cabezas, esto va a ser… _**DEL RIEGO.**_** *****

- ¿Qué? ¿ pregunta Snow? ¿Cómo lo he hecho? – pregunta dirigiéndose al director.

- Uff, genial ¡de faena!, vamos a lo Curro Romero que será de su quinta ¿no? – le mira extrañado – bueno a lo Jose Tomás.

- ¿les habré impresionado? – pregunta emocionado el presidente.

- Seguro, y si algún día se acerca a los Distritos seguro que estarán encantados de agradecérselo – Contesta Pólux con ganas de complacer… y de salvar el cuello por supuesto.

- ¿tú crees? – no está muy seguro

- ¡Vamos! en Dios y en la Virgen y en todos los Santos – Y Liam hace bien…

- Que chico más majo. ¿Cómo te llamas guapín? – esto no es nada bueno.

- Liam señor - dice Polux sin dudar.

- Hasta luego **LIAM -** Snow se da la vuelta y se marcha del lugar.

En el próximo tren Liam se va de Panem echando leches, que este es capaz de ponerlo mirando a ….. ¿Albacete? ******

* * *

_***Risto Mejide era un jurado de Operación triunfo España…**_ fue el apoyo de Virginia /Labuat todo el programa era super duro con los comentarios pero en cuanto él se fue o le echaron el programa se fue a la mierda (con perdón) era mi héroe.

_****Lo de ponerlo mirando para Albacete**_… tiene una clara connotación sexual, no voy a engañar a nadie ¿no?

*******_** DEL RIEGO **_Esto hace referencia a una frase del humorista Jose Mota que me encanta… es como que no te llega la sangre a la cabeza…


	5. DISTRITO DOCE - El elenco

_**los personajes y la idea de la historia original corresponden en su totalidad a Suzanne Collins y sus maravillosos Juegos del Hambre, los diálogos y la historia resultante, fueron consecuencia probable de una mala digestión de la aquí presente.**_

_**Agradecemos a Liam, que a veces hace de Gale, su colaboración especial en esta aventura. Espero que os guste, ¡Ah! y también se han ido incluyendo personajes y películas muy conocidas que no tengo espacio para enumerar, pero a cada quien lo suyo, no vayáis a pensar mal.**_

* * *

_**DISTRITO 12 - El Elenco**_

"Un paisaje gris se extiende hasta donde la vista alcanza, la suave luz anaranjada del atardecer derrama sus rayos sobre los miserables tejados de la veta" _**– (Y vosotros diréis, ¿Quién es el autor de esta declamación? Pues tranquilas que aquí viene Pólux a sacaros de dudas…)**_

- Liam, vale ya, no te pongas tan dramático – reconviene Pólux algo cansado

- Joder Pólux me prometiste la introducción.

- Ni es que, ni nada, ya te has introducido bastante, que te acabo de sacar del capitolio y ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

- ¿Por qué tantas prisas? – pregunta el joven.

- Te lo dije, para que Snow no te ponga el culo como un bebedero de patos.

- ¿Pero yo que le he hecho?. Si le ayude en el discurso. – se queja lloroso Liam

Pólux se encoge de hombros y mira al suelo, que es eso que siente el director ¿culpabilidad?

_**(¡Ni de coña!, con tantas piedras o mira al suelo o se mata)**_

- ¡Y yo que sé!, ventoleras que le dan al viejo. _**(pero, que falsos son algunos, pienso yo, que no soy nadie solo el autor)**_

- Pero ¿Por qué a mí?

- Se te ha caído una estrella en el Jadiiiín* – canturrea el otro.

- Pooooolux – grita Liam algo frustrado por qué el director no pierde ocasión de chotearse de él.

- ¡Nada!, una flor en el culo****** es lo que tú tienes, de menuda te he librado.

- Es que…. No entiendo.

- Ni falta que hace, con que beses el suelo que piso me conformo - _**(este chico a veces es cruel) **_

Liam le mira con incredulidad - Si claro porque tú lo digas y dándose la vuelta con paso digno, se va.

- En fin, yo ya hice mi buena obra del día, ahora a buscar, unos buenos exteriores, mira alrededor,… y ante lo que ve… _**(por qué reconozcámoslo el distrito doce bonito, lo que se dice bonito, no es.) - **_Mejor busquemos unos buenos protagonistas -Y cámara en mano recorre las calles del distrito haciendo fotos y lleno de optimismo.

ESA: FOTO 1- MADGDE

_**Nota mental de Pólux:**_ Rubita 12 años, tirabuzones y vestidito rosa.

- Magde entra en casa – se oye desde dentro

Hum el nombre es difícil y es la hija del alcalde, ella no saldrá descartada.

ESE: FOTO 2-PEETA

_**Nota mental de Pólux:**_ Rubio, 12 años, o algo más, WOOOOOOOH ojos de color azul cielo, las niñas le persiguen, la cámara le quiere, este chico es un filón me lo quedo, ojala salga elegido.

- Estás tonto Pólux, le joderá la vida – otra vez Liam ha vuelto a ponerle las pilas.

- Ah los sacrificios que hay que hacer por el arte _**(pero ¿tendrá morro?)**_

- Si, de los demás porque tú te sacrificas poco. _**(a veces este chico tiene más razón que un santo)**_

- Calla Liam o temando con Snow, y tu… _**(¿Quién yo?)**_ , si tú el de las "notitas" a ver si dejamos de dar por saquito ¿eh? _**(imbécil, como me vaya yo no sé qué va a rodar) **_

_**Nota mental de Pólux: **_Si, este chico tiene futuro, su padre está jodido, pero… coño si el crío hasta huele bien. Espera, ¿A quien mira?.

FOTO 3 - KATNISS

_**Nota mental de Pólux: **_Jo, el nombrecito, bueno, podremos llamarla Kat, castaña, 12 años, casi trece, quizás, trenza larga a un lado, camina sigilosa por las calles, piel aceitunada, hija de minero, seguro. ¿Sabrá cantar?

- ¡Vaya!, la cámara la trata bien, ¡no!, ¡que va!, la trata que te cagas, Ella, es ella la quiero, que ojitos grises.

- ¿Te has enamorado? – Pregunta Liam

- Para mi película, tonto.

- A mí, no me convence, no me termina de gustar ¿sabes?, ¿porqué no esa otra chica esa rubia?

- A ver Liam a mi ¿desde cuando me importa lo que tu pienses? ¡Vamos digo yo!.

- Pues también es verdad – contesta el aludido - anda y que te den y se va.

FOTO 4- DELLY

_**Nota mental de Pólux: **_Misma edad, hija de comerciante, mejillas sonrosadas, rubia, pelo liso.

- HUUUUMMM; NAAAAAAAAAAAH demasiado sosa para mi gusto, y un poco chillona, no hace más que perseguir al rubio. Me quedo con la castaña.

- Mira Pólux, soy yo, de pequeño – _**(Liam otra vez que no para de ir y venir como podéis leer)**_

- Tío, ni que hubieras visto al espíritu de las navidades pasadas, y que es él de pequeño… a ver… a ver…

FOTO 5 - GALE

_**Nota mental de Pólux: **_14 o 15 años, va a ser alto, moreno y de ojos grises, atractivo, lo justo, será un ligón. Bueno, si sale, quizás, pero prefiero al rubito.

- Ay, si solo tuviera suerte, pedazo de peliculón – Pólux cruza los dedos y pide al cielo que se cumplan sus deseos pero es que no para de pedir cosas. _**(y con muy mala educación por cierto)**_

Pólux casi levita de pronto **BUUUUUM**, la cámara topa con la barriga de un tipo. Pólux le conoce de otros años.

FOTO 6 - HAYMICH

Aproximadamente 35 años - gano con 14 el vasallaje numero 50, ahora vamos por el 70 - bien, pero por Dios ha envejecido fatal, se ve que Avon *** no llama a su puerta, está borracho, sucio y cabreado, la cámara le odia…Es.

**PERFECTO**

Pólux ya tiene su elenco, al menos en el 12 que idea rondará su cabeza

* * *

***** Hay una canción que ahora sale en un anuncio de una marca de cerveza…. ¿Por qué a mí se me ha caído una estrella en el jardín. Tonterías mías…

** muucha suerte.

*** por si acaso marca de productos de estética. También vale esa de "porque yo lo valgo" ya sabéis cual ¿no?


	6. DISTRITO DOCE - Corrillos en el Cole

_**los personajes y la idea de la historia original corresponden en su totalidad a Suzanne Collins y sus maravillosos Juegos del Hambre, los diálogos y la historia resultante, fueron consecuencia probable de una mala digestión de la aquí presente.**_

_**Agradecemos a Liam, que a veces hace de Gale, su colaboración especial en esta aventura. Espero que os guste, ¡Ah! y también se han ido incluyendo personajes y películas muy conocidas que no tengo espacio para enumerar, pero a cada quien lo suyo, no vayáis a pensar mal.**_

* * *

_**DISTRITO 12 - Corrillos en el cole**_

Katniss tiene doce años, a punto de cumplir trece, su padre murió en las minas y su madre ha quedado casi zombie, no sabe cómo ha logrado sobrevivir desde entonces, ahora es una chica dura, luchadora que cuida de ella y de su hermana pequeña Prim de ocho

_**[- Vaya, Liam ya has vuelto hay que ver cómo te gusta el drama - Dice Pólux.**_

_**- Venga tío déjame solo un poquito además aquí debería salir yo, aparece Gale,**_

_**- Si, pero tú eres el Gale de dieciocho, contesta Pólux a ver como meto yo a un tío de tres varas diciendo que tiene catorce, anda no seas angustias, que te dejo la introducción**_

_**- ¡Aich! gracias, Pólux**_

_**- Soy yo ¿o a este le están cambiando en el Capitolio?- piensa el director para si mismo (pero yo le oigo)]**_

Peeta la ha salvado de morir de inanición y le ha dado esperanza…

_**(- Vale Liam ya está -**_

_**- Pero si ahora bien lo mejor, Lo del pan**_

_**- He dicho que vale, ¿estamos?**_

_**- Bien jodidos- murmulla Liam – puñetero dictador. )**_

- Y me ha dado pan, con pasas, algo quemado pero no importa. Y el muy maldito ha agitado sus pestañas, esas tan largas que tiene en los ojos, que parece que se van a enredar esos ojo tan azules que parecen el mar – cuenta Katniss emocionada.

- Katniss, tu nunca has visto el mar - dice Prim sacándola de su ensoñación.

- Eso quítale poesía, bueno pues tan azules como el logo de telefónica, es que en esta historia no hay manera – _**(opinar sobre el relato es práctica habitual, aquí todo Dios se queja). **_

Prim sonríe con su cara de niña - ¡Ay! Katniss como eres de bruta, así nunca vas a tener novio.

- Y a ti quien te ha dicho que quiero tener novio? Monita.

- Ja, Ja, Ja, no hace falta que nadie me lo diga, quieres ser su novia, quieres ser la novia de Peeta.

- Eso no es cierto – se enfada la castaña _**(pero es mentira… ay Katniss mentirosilla) **_

- ¿Y la historia del pan? – pregunta la niña.

- Solo eso una historia, venga vamos al cole – intenta disimular la chica.

- Lo que tú digas hermanita - asiente Prim con una sonrisa ella es muy lista a ver si piensa que la va a engañar.

Llegan al colegio y todo el mundo está en corrillos, pero como es una asocial, nadie habla con ella y se queda fuera de todas las conversaciones, Prim se mete en su clase, y ella se sienta en la acera, solo Magde se acerca para hablarle y no es que la chica hable mucho.

- Hola Katniss.

- Hola Magde

Hala, ¡ya está!, ya se ha relacionado, las dos se quedan sentadas al lado de la otra mirando el bullicio de los chicos. Haciendo uso de toda su voluntad se gira hacia la rubia.

- Oye, ¿de qué hablan todos? – pregunta Katniss

- ¡Oh!, del anuncio de Snow – contesta Magde, que en fondo está deseando hablar con alguien y lo más parecido a una persona que se acerca a ella es Kat.

- ¡Oh!, Tengo la tele rota desde la época de Marco Polo así que no me entero de nada.

- Pues deberías, es por el ********_**VASALLAJE DE EMERGENCIA**** - pronuncia con voz algo "tenebrosa".**_

- ¡Anda que original! y ¿donde está la emergencia? ¿Es que nos íbamos a escapar alguno o algo así? – pregunta con sarcasmo Kat.

- No, solo que este año, los elegidos serán MENTORES, de sus PADRES.

- YO no tengo padre… - en su voz se nota la tristeza

- Lo siento Kat no tuve mucho tacto ¿no? -

- Ninguno, pero sigue – al final lo va superando y quiere enterarse de más.

- Lo que sigue es peor, las hijas van con sus madres.

- ¡Glups!, pues como me toque ya le puedo ir tomando medidas para la caja a la mía. _**(qué queréis que os diga esta Katniss siempre fue muy "directa")**_

- Kaaaatniss, como dices eso – Magde está asombrada por la falta de tacto de su ¿amiga?.

- Porque es verdad, ya esta zombie, si la sueltan en la arena, va a durar menos que un chupa chups en la puerta de un colegio_**. (ésta es mi chica)**_

- Katniss ¡que es tu madre!.

- Pues no será por el caso que me hace, que pasa de mi como de comer mierda.

- Ya, pero….

- Mejor ser realista, solo que no se con quien voy a dejar a Prim.- dice para si misma la de la trenza.

- Que se quede en mi casa ofrece Magde. _**(Esta niña es taaaannn mona)**_

- Vale pero no la dejes acercarse a tu madre, que con tantas drogas puede ser una mala influencia. _**(Ejem, ejem)**_

- Jo, Kat que es mi madre.

- Ya te lo dije mejor enfrentarse a la realidad. _**(Eso si la franqueza es su seña)**_

De pronto, uno de los corrillos se deshace, y dos personas se acercan hablando.

- Hola Magde - dicen a la vez Delly y Peeta.

- Hola – contesta la chica.

- Hola - dice Katniss pero solo el chico la mira y le sonríe.

"Eso,¡ como si yo no estuviera! - piensa Kat - así no hay quien socialice" – pero devuelve al rubio la sonrisa algo colorada. _**(No os penséis que esto en ella es habitual ¿eh?)**_

- Oye Peeta, y tu padre, ¡vaya mala pata! solo tiene hijos, con lo majo que es, si os toca le cae la china.

"Qué pena - piensa Kat - ya se podrían llevar a la bruja de su madre, pero mejor no, porque Peeta sería una chica, claro que podría ser su hermano la chica" - en estas cábalas está cuando baja la mirada y ve los ojos azules, **para no verlos**, **DIOOOOOSSS** que **BONITOS**" - se vuelve sonrojar enseguida y se da cuenta de las tonterías que ha pensado. _**(Vaya pues parece que cada vez que se cruce con el rubito si va a ser habitual)**_


	7. DISTRITO DOCE - Juegos de Palabras

_**los personajes y la idea de la historia original corresponden en su totalidad a Suzanne Collins y sus maravillosos Juegos del Hambre, los diálogos y la historia resultante, fueron consecuencia probable de una mala digestión de la aquí presente.**_

_**Agradecemos a Liam, que a veces hace de Gale, su colaboración especial en esta aventura. Espero que os guste, ¡Ah! y también se han ido incluyendo personajes y películas muy conocidas que no tengo espacio para enumerar, pero a cada quien lo suyo, no vayáis a pensar mal.**_

* * *

_**DISTRITO 12 -Juegos de Palabras**_

**PEETA** es el niño más mono de la escuela, tiene a todas las niñas babeando por sus huesitos, siempre ha sido así. ¡No bueno! ahora más; las **HORMONAS**, se empiezan a revolucionar y ella está harta del **TEAM PEETA.**

También **GALE** tiene mucho público, él ya se escapa con las chicas detrás del seto, con sus 15 recién cumplidos, seguro que se pasa el día dale que te pego.

Katniss es un miembro secreto del **TEAM PEETA**, Gale solo es "el chico que caza con ella".

- ¡PEETA! vamos despierta - dice DELLY - ¿Y si sales tu?, o sea tu padre, vaya lío.

- Pues, no sé, cómo no se líe a pedradas, tiene mucha fuerza - anuncia él doblando el brazo.

"_**Eh - piensa Kat - eso que se ve, ya es músculo…, no musculito no…, allí ya hay chicha."**_

- Pues anda que si sale Magde, ¿Qué harán? , colocar la camilla en la cornucopia? - Delly ha sido cruel, Madge esconde la cara entre sus manos, a punto de llorar.

- Oye rubita – la llama Katniss que le da en el hombro - ¡si!, ¡tu!, la que hace para ignorarme, avienta, que tienes la boca para rebuznar, y ya te he oído bastante.

- Ordinaria - suelta la otra

- "ESPECIAL" - dice con tonillo, Kat.

-Vamos Peet, que ésta seguro que tiene piojos – será estúpida la rubia ésta piensa nuestra castaña favorita del mundo mundial

- Mírala, la que se cree mierda y no llega a pedo, _**(como buen escritor agradezco mis fuentes gracias Daenerys) **_ni que se te fuesen a acercar mi piojos a ti, brrrrruuuuu pedorra – Katniss le saca la lengua en un gesto de lo más infantil.

Delly empuja a Peeta para llevárselo_**. (púes me parece a mí que va de culo ya veréis ya )**_

- Deja Delly que se ir yo solo - gruñe el chico, y se vuelve hacia Magde.

- Perdona, Delly no quiso…- comienza a disculparse por la otra.

- Si, si que quiso - interviene cortándole Kat y dejándole con la boca abierta - pero avisa a esa pavisosa que no se le ocurra "querer" otra vez, porque le meto un viaje que la dejo más tonta que es.

Peeta la mira fijamente**. "Bien - piensa Kat - ya lo tienes delante, y tu no le des las gracias, le amenazas e insultas a sus amigos"**, menos mal que solo están ellos tres

Para su sorpresa y antes de que se de cuenta, el chico la coge y le planta un **BESO**.

- Me gustas - dice poniéndose colorado, pero sin apartar la mirada.

Kat esta flipando en colorines su primer beso, y está más cortada que un café.

- HOOOOLA - él agita la mano ante su cara - ¿Me has oído preciosa?

- Ehhh, si - Kat brilla por su elocuencia.

- ¿y yo? – le pregunta

- ¿Qué?

- ¿te gusto?

- EH... si.

- ¡AH!

- Vale.

- Puesss… ¿te veo?

- ¿Y yo a ti?

- SI

- ¿mañana?

- SI

- ¿en el patio?

- SI

- ¿vendrás?

- SI

**- ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?**

- SI

**- ¡BIEN!** - dice PEETA contento repitiendo el gesto con el brazo del que acaba de encestar en baloncesto.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? – repite Katniss confundida.

- Lo dijiste, serás mi novia **¡TE PILLE!** _**(este chico es un valiente, mira que Kat tiene mal genio ¿eh?).**_

- Oh, esteee. Yo, este no me di cuenta…**HICISTE TRAMPA** – dice la chica contrariada

- Como decías que si a todo, **SOLO PROBE**. _**(mira que listo)**_

Esa cara de niño bueno y la sonrisa brillante le traerían problemas - **SI.**

Entonces, y sin avisar, **ZAS, OTRO BESO.**

- ¿Qué haces? - Kat esta como un tomate.

- Le doy un beso a mi novia.

- Entonces ¿NO era coña? -

- No

- ¿Soy tu novia?

- SI

- ¿seguro?

- SI

- ¿en serio?

- SI

- ¿Me das otro?

- SI

Peeta se ríe, cayó en su juego de preguntas **MUAC,** la besa, y Kat sonríe y ella se siente más bonita y se da la vuelta para entrar en clase, más feliz que un gatito con una madeja de lana.

- Vamos Magde – llama a su amiga

- **WOOOHHH Kat,** te llevaste el premio gordo.

- ¿Qué?

- PEET.

- AH, ¡SI!, me lo llevé ¿verdad? - se ríe llevándose la mano a los labios y aun sin saber si es todo de verdad.

- Que suerte, a mí nadie me mira.

- ¡Que si mujer!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que si!

- Vale, empate, ¿estamos tontas o qué? , a ver ¿Quién te gusta?

- Gale

**- Puag,** ¿Gale?

- Si, él es tu ¿amigo?

- Está un poco tonto por temporadas pero básicamente creo que sí.

- ¿Me lo presentas?

- Y te monto una cita a ciegas o a vistas como tú quieras.

- Me da vergüenza.

- Pues tu misma, el que tiene vergüenza ni come, ni almuerza.

- Ja ja, como eres Kat. Venga entremos.

Las dos se meten en clase, **ella mira a PEETA**, _PEETA la mira ella_, **Delly a él**_, ella a Delly_, **Peet a Delly otra vez**, hay un lío de miradas que lo flipas ya empieza a bizquear cuando Madge, la empuja con el codo y la lleva a su asiento.

- Relájate Katniss que luego te mareas.

Delly pronto se da cuenta de lo que pasa sobre todo porque Peeta no deja de mirar a Kantiss y los dos se la pasan poniéndose ojitos lo que queda de mañana. La rubia gruñe con frustración.


	8. DISTRITO DOCE - LA PELEA DE PEETA

_**los personajes y la idea de la historia original corresponden en su totalidad a Suzanne Collins y sus maravillosos Juegos del Hambre, los diálogos y la historia resultante, fueron consecuencia probable de una mala digestión de la aquí presente.**_

_**Agradecemos a Liam, que a veces hace de Gale, su colaboración especial en esta aventura. Espero que os guste, ¡Ah! y también se han ido incluyendo personajes y películas muy conocidas que no tengo espacio para enumerar, pero a cada quien lo suyo, no vayáis a pensar mal.**_

* * *

_**DISTRITO 12 - La pelea de Peeta**_

Suena el timbre y los chicos salen de clase, él la espera.

- Hola **CAT**

Pero no es Peeta _**(ay que desilusión)**_ - Hola Gale – _**(grrrrrrr)**_

- ¿Te llevo a casa? – _**(¡oye tu que la chica sabe andar!)**_

- No gracias, aunque mi madre dice que me caí de la camilla al nacer, _**(gracias cook)**_aun soy capaz de llevarme yo solita. _**(bien por Kat)**_

- Que borde.

- No, ni bordo, ni cocino, ni limpio, ni aguanto gilipollas, sólo cazo_**. (ahora vas, y lo difundes o mejor ¡lo twiteas!)***_

- Eres un poco marimacho ¿sabes? _**(eso, tu sigue a si que a este paso te la ligas en San Guitarro) **_

- ¿AH? y aun así te gusto?, **¿IDIOTA?** – **"Me parece que no se si le podré arreglar la cita a Magde"** piensa con pena se da la vuelta y se va.

Peeta sale y ve a la chica alejarse corre para ir con ella pero Gale le pone la zancadilla y se cae.

- Vaya mira quién hay aquí, ¿te caíste bollito? – _**(que mal nos cae ¿verdad?)**_

- Tú eres tonto, pavo-

- ¿me insultas? -

- No, lo constato

- Lo ¿cons que?

- **QUE **eres cortito

- Y tu hablas raro, ¿a que cobras?

- ¡Vale!, pero que sea en euros que el dólar ha bajado

Otro corte - ¿A que te caliento?

- No gracias de eso ya se encarga mi novia.

- Pero **¿tienes novia BOLLITO?**

- SI**, - GI - LI - PO - LLAS. **_**(definitivamente Kat y el están conectados)**_

- Y quien es la **AFORTUNADA**, que te hace subir la **MASA**. **¿PANADERITO? **_**(adskgjañlsdkvhñldxvcndflñj)**_

- Quien a ti no te importa, **SOPLAGAITAS. **_**(ole mi niño)**_

- Hay que tierno **MELLARK,** tiene un secreto, nanananana nanana. _**(ya sabeis con ese tonillo de nana nana naaaanaaaaaaaaa alargando las vocales XD)**_

- Y Gale voz de niña….**JA.**

- Mira guapito de cara

- **LO siento Gale,** me halaga que me veas **GUAPO**, pero no eres mi tipo, Ya sabes **me ****gustan LAS CHICAS**.

- Pero ¿que dices TARADO?

- YA me oíste ¡que no me vas!

Gale está rojo de furia, suelta un puñetazo ¡pero falla!, Peeta es ágil. Y Gale cae de bruces, Peet corre y se sienta en su espalda, le agarra del pelo y tira fuerte de él. _**(alguien había pensado que iba a dejar que Gale pegase a Peet NO NO NO) **_

- Mira imbécil, ya se que eres más grande, pero no me toques los cojones que te enteras, ¿EH?. _**(así sacando el genio que llevas dentro rubito, que una buena torta a tiempo evita muchos problemas después)**_

Peeta se levanta y se sacude el polvo sin mirar atrás camina muy digno hasta su casa. Esta más feliz que una perdiz, Katniss es su novia y tiene testigos, por si fuera poco ha puesto a caldo al **capullo de proyecto de minero** ese que también va tras la chica, menos mal que ella, está siempre en las nubes y no se ha dado ni cuenta. Y él ha andado hábil, al final le dijo que **si**. No puede evitar un pequeño saltito de alegría al subir los escalones de la casa. _**(ops, sorry me acordé de Mary Poppins)**_

Entra en casa canturreando y ve a su padre

- Hola papi, ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada hijo aquí, ¡pensando!.

- No pienses tanto que te quedarás calvo, y cuando te divorcies será más dificil encontrarte novia.

- PEET, no me voy a divorciar.

- **Mal hecho**… tu mujer, es la madre que me parió y como tal la conozco, **es una bruja**

- Esa boca.

-Vale, pero tengo razón, y lo sabes

- Pero ¿no la quieres?

- Lo mismo que ella a mí -

- Ella te quiere

- Pues **lo disimula que te cagas** de bien, a ver si "alguien" le da un oscar es una actriz cojonuda.

- No me gusta que digas tacos

- YA ni a mi tu gusto para las mujeres pero nos tendremos que gastar así. Por cierto papi, tengo novia.

- Pero si aun eres casi un **airgamboy**, ¿Quién es **la Barbie de mi Ken?** -Pregunta con humor.

**- Everdeen.**

- ¿La hija del minero?

- Bueno y de su madre también, ¿imagino que colaborarían no?

- ¿se parece a ella?

- A quien a tu novieta que te dejó?

- Si.

- No.

- Sabes papi es como su padre, será una **pop star.**

- Bueno yo no tuve éxito con la madre espero que no te vaya igual, se fue con el minero.

- A ver papa, es que como al minero, al cazador o al tuercebotas de turno se le ocurra cercarse, **YO **le parto las piernas.

- Hijo no seas Bruto.

- No papa Bruto era un romano que estudiamos en historia**, yo,** al que se acerque jarabe de palo, a ver si me voy a tener que casar con DELLY, y me traumatiza a los niños.

- ¿Estas traumatizado PEET?

Encogiendo los hombros - Ni idea pero a veces, cuando la bruja me golpea, siento que me vuelvo un muto, la ahogaría _**– (aquí el muto de Peeta ya está ahí esperando salir :3)**_

- Peeta ¡que es tu madre!, y madre no hay más que una.

- **Pues menos mal,** me dan un dos por uno y me joden.

- Anda tira a tu habitación y haz algo productivo.

Peet sube a su habitación, evidentemente, su padre y el no tienen la misma definición de productivo, el está "hormonalmente descontrolado", y le da igual su madre Kat es su novia y él es feliz.

**- NOTA EL BAÑO ESTARA OCUPADO AL MENOS UNA HORA -**

**/ ************/**

_**(Polux no cabe en sí de gozo, por favor por favor que elijan a estos dos, encima ahora son novietes, esto es un chollazo, DIOS, si existes, nunca jamás te pedir nada, necesito a estos chicos en el capitolio de lo que sea, - bueno de lo que sea no - que si me los dejan AVOX me joden el invento.)  
**_

* * *

_**Pues me gustaria agradecer a los valientes que han leido algo de esta historia, al parecer no es tan graciosa como yo pensé XD si pensais q es oportuno la elimino ¿ok?  
**_

_**bsitos**_


	9. DISTRITO DOCE - EN EL CAMINO A CASA

_**los personajes y la idea de la historia original corresponden en su totalidad a Suzanne Collins y sus maravillosos Juegos del Hambre, los diálogos y la historia resultante, fueron consecuencia probable de una mala digestión de la aquí presente.**_

_**Agradecemos a Liam, que a veces hace de Gale, su colaboración especial en esta aventura. Espero que os guste, ¡Ah! y también se han ido incluyendo personajes y películas muy conocidas que no tengo espacio para enumerar, pero a cada quien lo suyo, no vayáis a pensar mal.**_

* * *

_**DISTRITO 12 - El camino a casa - Katniss**_

- Este tío de la cámara, no hace más que seguirme, pedazo de plasta, y con ese otro, que se parece a Gale, por si éramos pocos parió la abuela, y encima me he tenido que venir sin ver a Peeta, con lo bien que empezó el día, que cierto es que siempre hay un tonto que va y lo jode.

"**AY, no puedo evitar pensar en PEETA, que mono, y me ha dado un beso, no dos, no tres".** Da un saltito sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

- Kat, ¿podrías hacerlo de nuevo? Ya sabes para las cámaras.

-¿Para las cámaras? - se agacha y recoge unas piedras - Te voy a dar yo a ti cámaras.

**ZAAAAS,** pedrada – **AAAAYYY **- grita Liam, pedazo de bruta.`

- Jo, menuda puntería - sonríe Polux - esta chica tiene todo, es como un Madelman con coleta.

**ZAAAAAS**, piedra - Que os piréis petardos, que me tenéis harta ya dejad de seguirme **ACOSADORES.**

- Uy esa casi me da.

- Katniss, Kat- llama Prim.- deja a esa pobre gente hacer su trabajo.

- ¿Pobre gente?, ¿trabajo?, ¡si claro! y aceptamos, la Esteban como definición de periodista, **"amos" no me jodas**, Prim. ¡Que me tienen más agobiada que al novio de LADY GAGA!, no soy famosa y ya me siguen los _Paparazz__i_, vamos porque no tengo flechas si no les salto un ojo.

- Venga, relájate y déjalos en paz estos por lo menos no te hacen preguntas….

- En fin, puede que tengas razón - **CUIDATITO, QUE OS VIGILO, MASCACHAPAS ** **- y entra en su casa.

_**POLUX- AY Y TIENE UNA HERMANITA (este en cualquier momento tiene un orgasmo, veréis)**_

**FOTO: PRIM**

Ocho para nueve años, rubia, ojos azules, coletas.

- **Que moooooooooooooooona**, a esta nos la cargamos en la secuela y la gente llora que _**pa´que. **_

- QUE bruto eres Polux.

En ese momento Katniss sale de la casa con un gato _**(no podía falta Buttercup ¿no?)**_ al que coge por una pata, se queda mirando a **POLUX Y LIAM** y les señala con la mano libre.

- Y ahora ¿que va a hacer esta? - Pregunta LIAM - **¿budú? **

Katniss, llena un cubo de agua, y lo mete dentro intentándolo ahogar.

- Polux, nos amenaza, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que ella sea tu protagonista? , que es más bruta que un arao.

- Que no, que tiene su encanto - dice Polux filmando la escena.

- Si, el de una babosa muerta, piénsate lo de la rubita.

- Liam ¿es que no ves el potencial?.

- **SI ,** lo veo, **potencialmente **esta es capaz, de matar al presidente, sacarle el hígado y freírlo con ajitos.

- Anda ya si es muy dulce.

- Polux, tu estas muy mal de la vista, ¿cuánto hace que no te gradúas? , mira que le hace al pobre gato.

- Bah, es culpa del gato, ¡dios que animal tan feo!.

Afortunadamente Prim la descubre en el intento, y se lleva al pobre Buttercup.

Katniss, vuelve a posar sus ojos en el cámara, y sin pensarlo avanza en su dirección.

- Polux, por patas que nos ahoga a nosotros.

- Esto es genial, **mi primer snuff**. Que suerte.

- Que corras gilipollas, que esta cría es Terminator - Por suerte Liam consigue convencerlo antes de lamentar más desgracias y ambos salen de la Veta como almas que lleva el diablo y con Polux abrazando su cámara con ojos embelesados

- Dios mío QUE BUEN MATERIAL- _**(Este no tiene ni idea de lo que se le viene encima ¿o que? )**_


	10. DISTRITO DOCE - CAZANDO CON GALE

_**los personajes y la idea de la historia original corresponden en su totalidad a Suzanne Collins y sus maravillosos Juegos del Hambre, los diálogos y la historia resultante, fueron consecuencia probable de una mala digestión de la aquí presente.**_

_**Agradecemos a Liam, que a veces hace de Gale, su colaboración especial en esta aventura. Espero que os guste, ¡Ah! y también se han ido incluyendo personajes y películas muy conocidas que no tengo espacio para enumerar, pero a cada quien lo suyo, no vayáis a pensar mal.**_

* * *

_**Distrito 12 – Cazando con Gale**_

Kantiss y Gale

_**(- que emoción ¿aquí salgo yo no?**_

_**- que te calles Liam, por Dios que cruz**_

_**- todo esto es culpa tuya que no sabes controlar al actor.**_

_**- Que te calles guionista, mira que das la lata también tú, venga Liam sigue ya no pienses más en tu novia que te vas a cabrear**_

_**Tengo que preguntarlo- ¿Su novia? ¿Qué hizo? **_

_**- Sobarse con todo Dios.**_

_**- Pero eso lo hacía ya ¿no?**_

_**- Pero en la tele**_

_**- ¿EH? **_

_**- BUaaaaahhhhh – el llanto de Liam es desolador.**_

_**- En hora de máxima audiencia y canal internacional, eso sin contar internet….**_

_**- UPS, pobre…**_

_**- BUaaaahhhhhhh –**_

_**- Liam que lo dejes ya mejor pronto que tarde y TU ERES UN PROFESIONAL….**_

_**- SNIFF SNIFF – Liam se sorbe los mocos y se limpia los ojos con la manga, dando su mejor sonrisa… ES UN PROFESIONAL**__**) **_

**-** Ejem – se aclara la garganta - Es el día de la cosecha, antes de ir a la plaza Katniss, y Gale, han cruzado juntos la alambrada, hace un año que cazan juntos, han aumentado el número de piezas, Gale siempre consigue alguna más pero comparte con Katniss, pero a ella no la engaña, _**- este está "quedao conmigo" **_- piensa para ella – _**"pues lo lleva claro. Estoy yo pa´tonterias.**_ _**En fin él mismo".**_

Gale está en plena edad del pavo, y si está" quedao", hoy piensa confesarle su amor a la chica de ojos grises, ha cazado un gran pavo y se lo piensa regalar.

-Catnip

-A ver Gale ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llamo Katniss?, que es el nombre que me puso mi padre y que como me lo cambies otra vez te doy una torta que vas a dar palmas con las orejas.

- Vale, Kat ¿me dejas llamarte Kat? - pregunta el chico más prudente.

- Bueno, pero con K ¿eh? _**(joder que sensible ¿en serio que nota la diferencia?)**_

- Kat, quiero hablar contigo.

- Es lo que estamos haciendo ¿no?

- **YA,** si, pero me refiero en serio.

- ¡Ah! ,que de normal me hablas en broma.

-Cat, por favor.

_**¡ZAAAAAAS¡ collejón**_ – que te he dicho con **K** pazguato.

- ¡Ay! Eres imposible , que bruta madre; así no hay quien se declare, ¡ay!, me has hecho daño.

- Pues espero no haberte afectado el oído, porque ya lo tenías bastante mal, tu que pasa ¿que no me oyes o no me escuchas?.

- Si, si, las dos, perdona, Kat – casi susurra – esteeee, verás, es que yooooo.

- Venga suéltalo ya que se te va ahogar.

- Es queee…. - Como el pobre chico no atina a decir palabra, aprovecha que ella le está mirando, se acerca rápido y la besa.

-**Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag.** ¡**PLAS!.** Cuando quieras vuelves, que **aaaaaaaaaasco**madre.

- Pe…pe… pe…

- No, ni Pepe, ni Jose como me vuelvas a dar un beso te clavo el arco en un ojo.

- Si, yo solo quería decirte que me gustas.

- Pues me lo dices, y punto, no tienes porque besarme.

- E e e es que quería besarte, por eso…. porque me gustas.

- Y a mí me gustan las ardillas y no voy besándolas por el bosque, fresco, que eres un fresco.

- Pero yo, quería regalarte un pavo.

- Jo pues que romántico, vaya mierda de regalo.

- Pero Kat, es bueno para comer…..

- SI y las zanahorias y no las pongo en un florero para que decoren la casa. Además no me gustas, y yo ya tengo novio.

- Eso no es verdad, tú no tienes novio.

- Si que lo tengo ¡brrruuuuuuu! - le saca al lengua.

- Ah ¿si? ¿Y quien es el valiente?, porque con tu genio, ya puede serlo, ¿que te lo ligaste a estacazos o algo?

- No te importa.

- Es mentira.

- No lo es.

- Ja, y voy y me lo creo.

- Me da igual tu eres estúpido.

-Y tu una mentirosa.

- No miento, mi novio es…..

- Nadie.

- Es Peeta.

- ¿Peeta? ¿que Peeta? ¿Mellark? – silencio – jajajajajajajajajaja. El chico se dobla sobre su barriga – me parto, me troncho..jajajajajaja - las lágrimas saltan de sus ojos y piensa que es el mejor chiste que ha oído en su vida.

- Que pasa, no se porque te ríes - ahora parece algo dolida.

-jajaj jaj jaj ja – vale… ja … ya …no … me río….. – consigue auguantarse un poco con voz entrecortada antes de continuar estrepitosamente ajajajajajajajaja. _**(*asi te la vas a ligar SO TOOOONTO*)**_ Por favor Kat, no digas tonterías, es chico no se fijaría en ti, oye bien N – U - N - C – A, ¿entiendes? NUNCA; además tiene novia.

- Eres idiota, Gale, él ya se fijó en mi, ¿recuerdas?, el me dio el pan.

- Ja - dice cruel - te dio lo que no podían comerse ni los cerdos, y tu como una tonta te quedas pillada con él.

- No, él lo quemó aposta, para dármelo a mí y su madre le pegó y se paso una semana con un morado, pobrecito, dice enternecida.

Gale nunca la ha visto a sí y siente celos - o sea para que yo me aclare… que yo te regalo un pavo todo peladito para hacerlo asado o frito y soy poco romántico y el… quema un pan para regalártelo, te lo tira al suelo y resulta que eso sí, eso es romántico – hace una pausa mirando al suelo con desconcierto definitivamente nunca lo va a entender - mira que empiezo a conocer a las chicas y estáis todas un poco locas pero lo tuyo ya es que se lleva la palma.

- No estoy loca, tampoco mentalmente desorientada. A él también le gusto.

- Ah si, ¿y como lo sabes si nunca habla contigo?

- Porque, me mira y hoy habló

- Vale, quema el pan y le gusta mirar, solo le falta seguirte a escondidas y tenemos un pirómano acosador.

- Gale, ¿sabes que te digo?.

-¿Qué?

- Vete a la mierda.

Se levanta sin decir una palabra y se va, cogiendo su parte de la comida y dejando perplejo a Gale que no entiende esa nueva locura que le ha entrado a su amiga, pero luego pensándolo bien_**, ¿será Cat**_ **¡!PLASSSS!** – AY – Perdón Kat_**, la levadura del panaderito?.**_


	11. D12 - Peeta

_**los personajes y la idea de la historia original corresponden en su totalidad a Suzanne Collins y sus maravillosos Juegos del Hambre, los diálogos y la historia resultante, fueron consecuencia probable de una mala digestión de la aquí presente.**_

_**Agradecemos a Liam, que a veces hace de Gale, su colaboración especial en esta aventura. Espero que os guste, ¡Ah! y también se han ido incluyendo personajes y películas muy conocidas que no tengo espacio para enumerar, pero a cada quien lo suyo, no vayáis a pensar mal.**_

* * *

_**Distrito 12 – La cosecha – Peeta**_

Peeta en su casa acaba de despertarse, la **MELODIOSA **voz de su madre, suena detrás de la puerta,

**- "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLARK**" levanta ya, pedazo de guarro, mira como me has puesto el baño, lo vas a limpiar….. con la lengua. _**(las madres son de un exagerado)**_

- Joder, yo que pensé que me ayudaría Mister Proper – nuestro rubio aun tiene tiempo para el sarcasmo nada más levantarse hay que ver.

- Venga, gandul – la mujer sigue aporreando la puerta sin compasión - ¿Por qué te encierras? **PERVERTIDO****,** te vas a quedar ciego. O Peor se te caerá. _**(¿mito? ¿realidad?, cosas de madres)**_

Mira en eso tiene razón, que se me caiga será peor, porque ciego aun puedo tocar…..piensa Peet – **PORQUE SI NO ¡APORREARIAS MI CABEZA!** – contesta - y no quiero que me dejes tonto, **QUE ESTOY ESTUDIANDO**, joder.

- Pues no me iré hasta que salgas – se cuadra frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una mala leche que trasciende al espacio.

- ¡Ya estamos! y hoy no tengo escapatoria, tengo que salir **SI O SI** que es la tontuneria esa de la Cosecha, y esta no se va…. Dios por favor, es el momento….. si existes, **dame una prueba** – dice PEETA poniéndose místico por una vez en su vida y volviendo los ojos al cielo.

_**- GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - ZUiimmm, ¡PLOF! -**_ Se oye un terrible ruido tras la puerta y después el silencio.

- ¡Ay, ay ay! Que seguro que ha pasado algo y ya verás como también tengo la culpa - Peeta abre con cuidado, su madre no está, en su lugar sólo una mancha negra en el suelo llama su atención. ¿Qué habrá pasado? – ¡Que mas da! **Gracias Dios, quien quiera que seas.**

_**[En ese momento, en una galaxia muy muy lejana… TA TA TATATATAAAAAAAA TA ; TA TATATATAAAAAAAAAA TA TATATATA… (venga que todos sabéis la canción) ].**_

_- __**VADER **__coño, ¿qué haces?, ¿no te dije que no jugaras con el rayo de la muerte?._

_- Perdón Señor, solo quería saber hasta dónde llegaba._

_- Hasta el infinito y más allá, ¿no te lo dije? __**(este emperador nos va meter en un lío con el copyright ya verás como sí)**_

_- Pero si sólo pulsé un poquito, es que es muy SENSIBLE._

_- SI como tus fans, que desde que eres HAYDEN estás insoportable._

_- Es que ahora estoy bueno – dice cabeza de cubo moviendo un pie con timidez._

_- Pues disfruta, __**QUE TE VA A DURAR DOS PELIS.**_

_**- PUTO ESPILBER, PUTO GORCH **__**(pronunciación guarripe por favor).**_

_- Niño, no se habla así de NUESTROS PAPAS._

_- PUES que no sean tan capullos ¿sabes cuánto llevaba sin mojar?_

_- Y lo que te rondaré morena, pero mira ROBOCOP, está como tu y tampoco se queja tanto._

_**- ANDAYAYDEJAMEENPAZ.**_

_- Uy que sensible - dice con tonillo el emperador._

_- Cabr…ón - Dice VADER flotando en el hueco del ascensor._

_**(y después de esta breve explicación de los acontecimientos retomamos nuestra historia)**_

**[DE VUELTA A PANEM], Peeta entra en la cocina y encuentra a su padre.**

- MACHOTE, esta noche nos vamos de marcha, a ver si te levantas una PIBITA.

- Pero PET, ¿y tu madre?

- TRANQUI asunto resuelto, esta mañana mira que pasó - ….. – se lo cuenta todo, al principio la cara de su padre es de Horror, después se queda pensativo y dice.

- Esto tiene pinta de ser cosa de **LA ESTRELLA DE LA MUERTE**.

- Por mí, como si es de La estrella de BELEN, Me libre de la bruja, del Norte, gracias a DIOS.

- No Peeta, **GRACIAS A GORCH. **_**(Lucas, se entiende XD)**_

Vale ya tenemos solterito y de buen ver al padre de PEET esto abre un sinfín de posibilidades, ¿o no? Bueno de momento PEET, se mete en el baño que pasará ocupado otra hora, por lo menos, está pensando que si se queda ciego a lo mejor Katniss le deja tocar… **ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS** - ¡AY!, vaya guantazo, Kat, que solo pensaba.

- Ni lo pienses, y a callar.

_**(Joder esta chica tiene poderes o algo que percepción, que mano tan ligera y sobretodo ¿puede estar en dos sitios a la vez?, esto escapa incluso a mi comprensión, y eso que soy el autor**_.)

* * *

Bien por fin encontre de nuevo mis archivos, y recuperé mi portátil así que pasr los "valientes" van varios capítulos.


	12. D12 - Hermanas

_**los personajes y la idea de la historia original corresponden en su totalidad a Suzanne Collins y sus maravillosos Juegos del Hambre, los diálogos y la historia resultante, fueron consecuencia probable de una mala digestión de la aquí presente.**_

_**Agradecemos a Liam, que a veces hace de Gale, su colaboración especial en esta aventura. Espero que os guste, ¡Ah! y también se han ido incluyendo personajes y películas muy conocidas que no tengo espacio para enumerar, pero a cada quien lo suyo, no vayáis a pensar mal.**_

* * *

**DISTRITO 12 - Katniss**

Kat ha vuelto de caza, intentando olvidar por el camino la discusión con el petardo de Gale y sobre todo el beso que le dió - **"puaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggg, que recuerdo más traumante"** - piensa la chica a partir de ahora estará alerta que no vuelva a suceder, comienza a prepararse, el gato se acerca y le suelta una patada que lo lanza sobre Prim.

- Kat por favor no fastidies a Butercup.

- Le has puesto el nombre de **LA PRINCESA PROMETIDA**, mi favorita.

- En mi vida imagine que tuvieras una princesa favorita, bueno **MULAN,** puede que sabe **KUG FU**, pensé que lo que más te gustaba eran las pelis **DE JET LEE Y LAS DE JACKIE CHAN.**

- Bueno si, pero ahora tengo novio y tengo que ser más _**SENSIBLE**_. Y que sepas que tú has herido mis sentimientos.

- Anda Kat no exageres, si tú no tienes de eso, vamos que ves a la madre de **BAMBI** y la rematas.

- joder PRIM, **ES COMIDA**.

- SI hubieras cogido el pavo de GALE….

- Al pavo de Gale, le van a a dar por donde amargan los pepinos, además le gusta a Magde. **PUAAAAAAAAAAAg, **_**(este es el tercer puaggg, sospechoso, sospechoso)**_

- Por Magde,

- No, por Gale. **PUAAAAAAAAAAG** _**(¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?)**_

- Pues a mí me parecen monos.

- Si sobre todo él. Nace albino y calco de **copito de nieve**, vamos.

- No como los de Rapunzel y Flynn Rider , me encanta.

- Si espero que le pille igual, porque ese chico está "muuuuuuu", mal.

- Y tu, que calladito lo tenías, que tienes novio.

- **NOOOOOOP.**

- **SIIIIIP**, que se te escapó ¿creíste que me había olvidado?. ¿Quién es? , por qué reconozcámoslo, el pobre que se aventure, tiene que ser más osado que INDIANA JONES, el de la última cruzada ¿Eh? Que el de La calavera de Cristal ya…. Eso ya…. **P´a mi que fue una fumada**…..

- Que graciosita mi niña, o sea que soy….. ¿Qué soy?

- **Muy bruta Kat** - dice Prim moviendo la cabeza - ¿a que aun no le has dado las gracias a Peeta por lo del pan?

- "CAGON" la leche, otra vez se me ha pasado y eso que le tuve a tiro.

- ¿a tiro? ¿ no le apuntarías con el arco?

- BH VHAVHA, no tonta, en el cole, y….

- ¿y?

- Me besó

- ¿te beso? _**¿voluntariamente?**_

- Pues claro, tonta, ¿como le iba a obligar?.

- No me hagas hablar del pobre chico de infantil que aun tiene trauma, ¿te beso?

- Tres veces

- ¿TRES? , **HALAAAAA.** Y ¿te gusto?

- ¿La encuesta es para la radio? - pregunta Katniss con sorna.

- Anda Kat, no te hagas la dura y dímelo. _**(si, si dínoslo a todos Kat ¿te gustó?, vamos todos a mirarla fijamente QUE CONFIESE)**_

- SI - en susurro.

- ¿Qué?

- _**QUESIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, plasta**_**.**

- Ay, que monos

- **ENGA**, ya vamos otra vez al zoo.

- Seréis como **JUSTIN Y SERENA. Ay no que ya han cortado… hummm**

- YA o como LIAM Y HANNAH no te jode, **PUAGGGG,**

** [**_**(Kat Kat, voy a avisar a esta chica que con la tele rota no se entera de nada) **_

_**- ¿Qué AUTOR? (ESOS TAMBIEN HAN CORTADO) – NORMAL – (mientras hablamos Prim sigue dando vueltas por la habitación con ojos soñadores imaginando la relación de su hermana con el panadero que le dio el pan y la pequeña se está emocionando de verdad)]**_

- No, mejor seréis BELLA Y BESTIA.

- ¿De verdad me ves bella?

- ¡Humm! En realidad pensaba en PEETA, pero da igual los papeles pueden ser intercambiables, _**ya verás cómo lo ponen en SINSAJO.**_

En fin es estas están terminan de arreglarse y se van a la plaza, Prim mas que nada por acompañar, y empujar la silla de su madre que la tía tiene el rato, el rato catatónico.

Las tres es marcha bajo la atenta mirada de un actor y su director sádico.

_- "PA" mi que es por no andar._

_- Calla Polux ten compasión._

_- En fin., vamos p´alla._

* * *

Uno más XD


	13. D12 - La Cosecha o lo que sea

_**los personajes y la idea de la historia original corresponden en su totalidad a Suzanne Collins y sus maravillosos Juegos del Hambre, los diálogos y la historia resultante, fueron consecuencia probable de una mala digestión de la aquí presente.**_

_**Agradecemos a Liam, que a veces hace de Gale, su colaboración especial en esta aventura. Espero que os guste, ¡Ah! y también se han ido incluyendo personajes y películas muy conocidas que no tengo espacio para enumerar, pero a cada quien lo suyo, no vayáis a pensar mal.**_

* * *

_**DISTRITO 12 - LA COSECHA O LO QUE SEA**_

El escenario está preparado, ahora que todos conocen las condiciones del Vasallaje se han reunido Padres e Hijos dentro de las mismas zonas, Polux está con los dedos más cruzados que los cuernos del Rey Arturo.

_- Por favor por favor, que salgan ellos._

_- Pero Polux, ¿de verdad que no te valgo yo, soy muy versátil,_ _**(juajauajauaj, esta soy yo, ¿obvio no?) **_

_- A ver de chicooooooo….. __**NO**__.__ Y de chicaaaaaaa….. __**MENOS**__, quita que me tapas el sol._

_Liam se queda mirando a Polux con el deseo interno de que VADER vuelva a jugar con la estrella de la muerte y el sea el nuevo damnificado pero NO CAERA ESA BREBA NO._

_**(palabra de autor, no porque a ratos no se lo merezca pero paso de quedarme sin curro que esto está muuuy malito y cobro por palabras así que HASTA EL FINAL)**_

Una chica rubia o pelirroja o con el pelo zanahoria – _**(¡coñe! que lo lleva de tantos colorines que al final no sé qué decir**_) - se adelanta hasta el micrófono.

- Buenos días, Conciudadanos, este año como sabrán todos el Vasallaje ha cambiado, pondría los videos conmemorativos, pero, algún Gilipollas los ha borrado. Ahora tenemos los documentales completos de A VISTA DE PAJARO adquiridos en la Teletienda, y una versión pirata de PIRAÑA 3D, y la secuela 39 de Rambo, o de Rocky no sé .

Así que pasamos de todo **y directamente meto la mano en el tarro.**

Si quieres métela aquí - Grita Darius desde abajo, haciendo hueco en sus pantalones de forma mas que obvia.

- Lo siento - contesta Effie, si no es de caoba, no me interesa.

- De caoba no, pero acero…. Para sacar barcos.

- No sé si lo sabes, pero con sandeces como esa tienes todas las papeletas para acabar de **AVOX**, una más y te dan el taco. ¡**FANTASMA!**

Se hace el silencio

- ¡En fin!- continúa la mujer con más mala leche que Hulk en un desfile de las fuerzas armadas - tonterías aparte, procedamos, como siempre…. Las damas primero.

- ¿y porque primero? - Salta Sae – A ver, ¿para cuando la liberación femenina?

- Si, si, si, - se oye en la plaza - ya estamos, como siempre, queremos igualdad primero ellos. **Les toca**.

Esteeee, bueno… pues – Effie no sabe que decir - joder que ordinarias, ¿porque me habrá tocado este distrito?

- Pendona, digo **pendón**, te dejaste el micro abierto, probablemente sigue la inercia de tus piernas – le habla de nuevo SAE a voz en grito.

- Uff que mal rolllllooooooo - murmulla - Venga, vale dado que no hay ninguna dama en la zona, empezaremos con los caballeros.

- ¿Qué pasa nos regalaran ponis?, para calbalgar digo ¿no? - _**(Daríus se está luciendo ya verás como acaba mal.)**_

¡Joderrrrr que cruz! – mete la mano en ¿UN CESTO? _**(sip por lo visto las esferas esas de cristal tan monas desaparecieron, asi que hubo que arreglarlo así**_), Effie está harta y solo quiere terminar con esto - a ver el primero. Y la putada gorda es paraaaaaa, Peeta Mellark.

- ¡Joder!, ahora que han fundido a mi madre, que por fin tengo novia, que la novia es Everdeen, ¡joder! que llevo desde los cinco detrás, **Gorch **_**(ya sabéis ¿no?)**__,_ no puedes hacerme esto ¿te estás vengando por lo de la estrella no? - masculla el rubio cabreado sin caer aun en la cuenta_** (tal es su despiste desde que es el novio de Kat... HUMMMMMM; SI LA ENFERMEDAD AVANZA RAPIDO, ¡ES AMOR!)**_

- Oye hijo, que el que se va a la arena soy yo -**_ (su padre está bastante más atento, por la cuenta que le trae)_**

- Anda la leche, es verdad, me he adelantado a los libros. Perdón papi, pero tendrás que reconocer que soy un cabrón con suerte.

- Si si, lo que tu digas anda vamos arriba.

Mientras se acercan al escenario, Alguien hace su aparición en escena, haciendo las delicias de Polux, se va a liar… – Liam rápido mi cámara, que esto va a ser bueno.

- Queridos conciudadanos - dice Effie medio acojonada – les presento a su único vencedor vivo, **¡lástima! El señor** Haymich. El encargado de dar unos últimos consejillos a los chicos para ayudar a sus padres.

- A ti si te ayudaba yo, pero dos o tres veces seguidas, ¡**cuerpooooo!**

Bien - dice Effie con una cara por definir, pero que comienza a parecer **¿VERDE?** - ahora las chicas alarga la mano, que queda suspendida en el aire y esta vez - Pero, Pero quien puñetas se ha llevado el BOL GRANDE.

- ¿El qué? - pregunta Haymich desde atrás.

- El bol de cristal, el redondo donde van los nombres, y no es el primero que desaparece.

Haymich baja la mirada a sus manos - ¡ah!, entonces ¿no era para llenarlo de calimocho?

- NO

- ¿Ni de sangría?

- NO

- ¿Agua de Valencia?

- Que no joder **QUE NO**,

- Pues vaya mierda de fiestas montas EFFIE, para una vez al año que me traes te podías estirar un poco, no se un whisquito, un tequilita, coño hasta una cervecilla de esas de la SELECCIÓN. ¡Yo que se! , Ni pistachos ni bocatas. …. **RATA.**

- Eres eres - intenta articular, Effie - un patán.

- Anoche no decías eso – contesta el mentor poniéndola colorada y con actitud coqueta.

- La madre que te parió.

- Creo que ya no puedes reclamarle, se fue después de nuestra boda.

- ¿boda? ¿Qué boda?

- EFFIE CARIÑO, dos días **LAS VEGAS. _(pero ¿siguen existiendo?, PUES COMO ES MI HISTORIA _ SI )_  
**

- Mentira.

- Joder que mal bebeeeeeerrrrr tienes. Pero si nos casó **ELVIS.**

**- AGGGGGGG**, en cuanto acabe con esta SANDEZ me voy al Capitolio y pido el divorcio.

- No puedes

- ¿Qué no puedo? Verás.

- Snow lo prohibió.

- Y ese viejo barba de chivo ¿Quién se cree que es para prohibirlo?

**- ¿****EL PRESIDENTE SANGUINARIO DE PANEM****? - **_**(Estas perdida preciosa)**_

- Pues rezaré, a GORCH, te mandará un rayo desde la estrella de la muerte.

**- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**, eso solo funciona con la madre de PEETA, y además el autor me quiere _**(ay me acaba de guiñar un ojo,tan mono él ich)**_

- Que morro - _**(calla Effie)**_ - ¿Entonces?,

- Eres mi MUJERCITA, y vivirás conmigo, ¡ja! tengo una granja de gansos, y aquí donde me ves, hay quien dice que le recuerdo a RISTO MEJIDE.

**EFFIE**** ESTA MAS ****ROJA**** QUE SU PELUCA, ECHA HUMO POR LAS OREJAS Y SU PELO SE PUSO ****VERDE****; PROBABLEMENTE ALGUN CIRCUITO FUNDIDO POR EL CALOR.**

- Me da igual lo que diga el Yayo, me voy, mi carrera esta en el capitolio.

- Eso - grita SAE - **LIBERACION** DE LA **MUJER**.

**- SISIIIIIII;** DEJA QUE VAYA…. - La parte fenemina de la plaza apoya ruidosamente a la chica.

**LI – BE – RA - CION DE LA MUJER…** _**(ya sabéis con tonillo. Como en una mani.)**_

**- VAMOS CHICAS A QUEMAR SUJETADORES COMO LOS HIPPIS.**

Las más lanzadas encienden una hoguera las demás comienzan a quitárselos provocando que el grupo de los hombres abra los ojos como platos buscando no perder detalle. **PEETA** se asoma desde el escenario intentando ver a KATNISS, **EL ESTA** a favor de las mujeres liberadas… **ZAAAAAAAAAAS**, - **AY**, joder **KATNISS**, déjame alguna ilusión - se queja frotándose la nuca.

- PUES QUE SEA QUE TE TOQUE LA ONCE O EL GORDO DE NAVIDAD

_[A ver Liam, ven aquí que te quiero decir una cosita._

_Dime Polux._

_ZAAAAAAAAS__**,(al final el sonido ZAAAAS formará parte de vuestro dia a dia, veréis XD)**__ como te vuelva a ver llenándome de mayúsculas y de pijadas el guión, te dejo más calvo que Hommer Simpson.]_

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AF, AF, AF,AF **- EEFIE está sin aliento - **BASTA YA,** acabemos con esto que estoy ya hasta las narices de este DISTRITO y de todos vosotros, a ver los papeles.

- EFFIE que aquí no hay emigrantes, que nos traen obligados.

- ¡Los de la cosechaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Gilipollas! _**(esta chica está de los nervios, cualquiera pensaría que está obsesionada con los modales, uys, pues no le queda "na") **_

**- EFFIE TU PELO ESTA LILA, no ROJO, no VERDE - ¡EFFIE para ya que pareces la niña del exorcista!**

- ¡Que me dejes imbécil!

- A ver chicas o lo que sea que se crie en este abrevadero – exclama cabreada - LA **ELEGIDA** ESSSSS -

- MAGDE UNDER ¿QUE?, BUENO LO QUE SEA. SUBE. A la de ya.

- NO puede ser - dice _**KATNNIS...,**_ MAGDE…..

Esta elección de verdad es inesperada y produce todo tipo de reacciones **(si no creéis leed, leed)**

_**[(-Jo, ya que casi tenia pleno, se queja POLUX.**_

_**-YA pero con esta te irá mejor, no ves que es más guapa, más dulce, más alta y más todo.**_

_**- LIAM, ¿te has enamorado?.**_

_**- PUEEEEES, un poco si.**_

_**- Pues TE JODES, por qué la pienso liar con GALE.**_

_**- ¡Que bien! ¡conmigo!**_

_**- ¿A ti te cayó una bola de petanca jugando con tus primos ¿no? (gracias otra vez cook).**_

_**- SI, pero hace mucho que no veo al SR. PINGÜINO. (cccccoooookkkkk,).**_

_**- Vale, a ver si te centras que la niña va con el de quince. CAPICCI.**_

_**- ¿sabes Polux? Estoy muuuuuuuy hartito ya de tu actitud.**_

_**- ¿MI AC – TI - TUD?**_

_**- SI, no progresas adecuadamente, te voy a tener que confiscar la cámara.**_

_**- Como te acerques a mi cámara te arranco la mano, QUE YO **__**POR MI CAMARA MATO, MAAAAAATO**__**. ¿ESTAMOS?**_

_**- joder, das miedo pareces la niña del exorcista, venga vale. Ya no te la toco.**_

_**- No, ni tú, ni SAM en el café de CASABLANCA, A mí solo me la toca RIHANA. Que es mi amor secreto.) (En fin solo soy un pobre autor a veces se me escapan los personajes a hablar en las esquinas ¿puedo pararlos? Obvio es QUE NO)]**_

**PEROooooooooo**, en una galaxia muuuy, muy lejana …

**-oooooooooooo-00000000000000000000000-oooooooooooo ooooooooooo**

NO está pasando nada ahora mismo, por lo que volvemos a PANEM, que allí alguien si está a punto de LIARLA, ¿Quién puede ser? _**(se admiten apuestas) **_

"**Vamos ni de coña dejo ya mi PEETA suelto en capitolio que hay mucha bruja a la caza y captura"- Katniss piensa veloz  
**

**- VOLUNTARIA, ME PRESENTO VOLUNTARIA**

_[( - AY Dios que me Co…rro la patata y de gustito- Dice Polux. Es ella, la de cuello estrecho y culo ancho, de la que nunca me olvida, ella la más bella._

_- ME gustan las adivinanzas, **LA BOTELLA.**_

_- **ZAS **- colleja - no idiota mira, mira….)** (SORRY, Se me escaparon otra vez)]**_

- ¿Y quien eres tu monina?

- **KATNISS EVERDEEN** – se gira de golpe intuyendo** EL MAAAAALLLLL** – **DEEEEELLY**, ni se te ocurra, como oiga salir de tu boca el voluntaria no llegas viva al escenario, **te meto un guantazo que estrenas el trasbordador espacial.** – **_"Esto de tener poderes mola, me siento _**_**Spidercerdo, jajaja"- Kat se siente grande. **_**(gracias Daenerys, esta Katniss como es).**

_(- __**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,**__ lo sabía, lo sabia_ – ) _**(este es POLUX con otro ORGASMO ¿que le vamos a hacer?)**_

- Peeeeero Katniss, que me mandas a la arena - dice su madre.

- AH!, ¿pero que estás aquí? Te hacia catatónica, _**¿ves como cuando quieres puedes?**_

- YA, pero tu hermana ¿Quién cuidará de ella?

- Tranqui, ya le he buscado choza…, y menuda choza, piscina calefacción, hilo musical, se queda con Magde

- Pero, Pero, …. Me matarán.

- Total para lo que desarrollas viva, al menos igual te arreglan un poco y convencemos al padre de PEETA para que te de una alegría, aunque igual tenemos que pagarle, porque tienes menos gracia que **PIKACHU** con toma de tierra.

- ¡Que soy tu madre!

- y yo tu hija, Lo se porque nos graduamos el mismo día _**(**__**gracias Quino por **__**MAFALDA**__**),**_ pero llevas bastante sin ejercer la carrera.

Las dos suben al escenario. PEETA le guiña un ojo, y Kat responde con una sonrisa.

- Bueeeeeno, ya tenemos nuestros tributos, por fin me puedo ir - dice EFFIE.

- Que bien, que bien dice PEEETA, **¡Katniss que nos vamos de marcha!.**

- Si pero vamos con padres, menudas "carabinas".

- Bah, igual hacemos un apaño, jajaja a ver si hay suerte y se lían.

- Bueno ahora tu padre esta viudo - gracias a **YORCH** _**(recordad en guarripe),**_ si como mola. – SERAAAAAAN los **AMANTES MAGICOS****.**

- Ellos se gustaban de pequeños, el nombre es** porque** tienen magia cómo Harry Potter.

- No, es porque habrá que hacer magia para que la sosa de mi madre se ligue a nadie.

- Mujer no exageres.

- No si no exagero, para nada, mira que cara de acelga se le ha quedao a la pobre, no como tu padre, el parece contento.

- A ver dos semanas mínimo, vacaciones pagadas, en hotel de lujo, y con la novieta que te dejó, como única compañía.

- Si, lo peor será cuando le pasen la cuenta, y además estamos nosotros,

- Que te lo has creído, vamos, en cuanto menda ponga el pie en capitolio te invito a bailar a la disco. Vamos no me ven el pelo hasta el minuto antes de entrar en la arena.

- Venga al tren

- Yo también voy - dice Haymich mirando el culo de EFFIE, - ya sabes para ….. **AYUDAR.**

Ella ni le mira solo mueve sus tacones muuuuuuuuuuuy deprisa. 

**_( Queridos conciudadanos, Lo siento pero Hoy POLUX ha tenido un día mmmmuuuuu, malito, y se ha pasado cabreado tooooooda la mañana, así que no sabe muy bien como ha quedado, promete enmendarse y mejorar._**

**_A ver Liam a ti quien te ha dicho que cuentes mis intimidades a la gente._**

**_Hombre yoooooooo. Por socializar._**

**_Pues la próxima vez socializaremos con el pelo de tu ex novia que la van a contratar para hacer de NARUTO)_**

* * *

_**Por si os estáis preguntando…. Cook y Daenerys son mis lectoras de otro sitio y disfrutaron de esta historia de forma muy interactiva con sus frases y sus personajes ¿ok? **_


	14. INTERLUDIO

_**los personajes y la idea de la historia original corresponden en su totalidad a Suzanne Collins y sus maravillosos Juegos del Hambre, los diálogos y la historia resultante, fueron consecuencia probable de una mala digestión de la aquí presente.**_

_**Agradecemos a Liam, que a veces hace de Gale, su colaboración especial en esta aventura. Espero que os guste, ¡Ah! y también se han ido incluyendo personajes y películas muy conocidas que no tengo espacio para enumerar, pero a cada quien lo suyo.**_

* * *

_**Interludio**_

EL tren se pone en marcha, Lejos - **BASTANTE** LEJOS -

_**[- NO**__…Tanto no….. mueve la cámara LIAM que…__**no , Tanto no**__, que esto no es __**La bruja de Blair **__y ya se marearán cuando GARY dirija la peli de los juegos._

_- Pues muévela tú que solo me quieres para cargar peso._

_- Aaaaaaaah, que puedo hacer si solo te falta ser rubia y mujer para cumplir con el tópico, porque tonto ya eres._

_- Pólux, si quieres que tu cámara no muera…__**COGELA - **__ y se la lanza, POLUX vuela cual __**CASILLAS**__ y aaaaatraaaapa el balón….. digo, la cámara._

_**WOOOOH, que paradón.**]_

_**(Bueno, a lo que iba, LEJOS….Hemos quedao ¿no?)**_

**CINNA** está deprimido, acaba de ver la cosecha del doce y no sabe si cortarse las venas o dejárselas crecer.

- Dios… ¿que voy a hacer con este distrito?, el hombre no está mal, algo serio, pero aun pasa, pero ellaaaa.

- Venga Cinna, ¿cuando renunciaste a un reto? – se dice hablando en alto consigo mismo - y para los chicos, voy a empezar a hacer pruebas, me da que en unos añitos les vuelvo a ver por aquí. Entonces los voy a dejar mejor que los **BRANGELINA**

Uysss, Cinna que escalofrío, piensa frotandose el brazo, a veces me siento la BRUJA LOLA, que narices, le voy a poner dos velas negras a SNOW…. Por si acaso.

- Caesar, **CAAAEEESSSAAARRR**… - lo llama con tonillo - ven monín, ven que te voy a enseñar una cosita.

- Dime CINNA ¿por fin me diseñaras el vestuario? – llega muerrto de curiosidad, este lo que quiere es que ahora le salga barato para cuando sea famoso revenderlo por un pastón. _Te vas a cagar,_ piensa el diseñador de ropa reconvertido cuando conviene en decorador de interiores.

- Ejem, si CAESAR, si, a ver colócate aquí y no te asustes, ni te muevas.

- Cinna, ¿que vas a hacer con ese soplete?

- Naaaada, tu relájate.

- Cinna ¿huelo a gasoil?

- Confía en mí NARICES.

- No, si confío pero el traje es de poliéster y esto se está poniendo peligroso.

Prende el soplete y pasan unos segundos, como él va a lo suyo, y no le importa una mierda lo que dice el otro, sus palabras tardan en llegar a mi cerebro.

- ¿Poliester?

**FLAAAAAGGGGGGGGGG,FLAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGG**

Una enorme llama le envuelve.

- Una idea **ALUMBRA** mi cabeza – **_(Caesar entretanto grita a mi alrededor, Liam no apagues la cámara que te corto los wuitos ¿eh?. )_**

- Tengo un chico en **LLAMAS**, piensa CINNA piensa ¿Qué te recuerda esto?. Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá – al final reacciona y corre detrás de CAESAR con el extintor.

- Ven que te apague, MUTO - **SSSSSSSSSSSSSShhhhhhhhhhh** – espuma – **sssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhs **- a tuti plen **SSSSShhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhSSSSSS - **Parece el muñeco de Michelin. Miedo me da lo que haya debajo.

Con cuidado lo mete en la ducha **– aaaaaaayyyyyyy** - grita con el agua caliente.

- UPS perdona - **SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**, el agua fría hace salir nuevo vapor.

Retira poco a poco la espuma que cubre SU OBRA.

- ¿Qué tal he quedado?

- Hummmmm, no sé qué decir, famoso sigues siendo.

- Ah ¿SI? **Y se me ve BIEN.**

- **HE dicho famoso**, no Bien.

- Bueno ¿y eso como se come?

- En tu caso….con tenedor. Ah! y mejor que no te acerques a **La vaca argentina **_**(restaurante de carne argentino en Madrid, especialidad en churrasco)**_, podrían confundirte con el plato Principal.

- Pero ¿crees que la gente me reconocerá?

- Huuum , si pero creo que tendrás que cambiarte el nombre.

- ¿y que nombre me pondría?

- Uno acorde con digamos….. **TU NUEVO YO.**

-¿Cómo PRINCE O MADONNA?

- NO, como** FREDDY**?

- ¿MERCURY?, el cantante

- No, KRUGUER, el actor.

Le lanza una mirada que le acojona, joder **¡SI QUE SE HA METIDO PRONTO EN EL PAPEL!.**

* * *

_**(y esto es un ejemplo de comentario de mi querida Cook que aparece muchas veces en la historia Pauliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) **_

**cookieh** dijo:  
**CAESAR ESTA ARDIENDOOO**  
**QUE ALGUIEN TRAIGA LA CAMARA!**  
es lo que yo haría  
que le den por culo al extintor, una cámara para inmortalizar el momento 


	15. En el tren

**_los personajes y la idea de la historia original corresponden en su totalidad a Suzanne Collins y sus maravillosos Juegos del Hambre, los diálogos y la historia resultante, fueron consecuencia probable de una mala digestión de la aquí presente._**

**_Agradecemos a Liam, que a veces hace de Gale, su colaboración especial en esta aventura. Espero que os guste, ¡Ah! y también se han ido incluyendo personajes y películas muy conocidas que no tengo espacio para enumerar, pero a cada quien lo suyo._**

* * *

_**El tren – Camino del Capitolio**_

En cuanto entramos en el tren parece que el espíritu de Paris Hilton se apodera de EFFIE, que agarra a Haymich de la cintura, y lo tira en el primer sofá.

- **Bésame, "precioso".**

- NO me lo digas dos veces, nena.

Nos quedamos flipando en colorines, ¿pero estos dos no se llevaban tan mal? **(JEJEJEJE SORPRESA)**

- A ver, que corra el aire - dice Katniss - YA me estáis diciendo que puñetas pasa aquí.

- HUUUUMMM – _**(oigo a EFIIE que sigue pegándose el lote sin remordimientos con el marido que supuestamente quiere abandonar, y si lo oigo yo, pues ¡lo oyen todos!, menudo espectáculo en la mesa de caoba no más).**_

- Vosotros mismos, o me lo decís o le pego fuego al garito, Peeta, dame unas cerillas que verás cómo a partir de ahora me van a conocer como la chica de las Llamas, y a estos como los NINOTS _**(figuras de las fallas Valencianas),**_ y no pienso indultar a ninguno_**.(Oh, si todos los años se indulta un Ninot q va apara a un museo XD)**_

Será que amenazó bien, o que Haymich nota la cerilla en su calcetín pero sea como fuere, por fin se componen y responden.

- Veréis guapitos, aquí en capitolio hay que estar al loro porque el más tonto hace botijos. Nosotros nos queremos – Effie habla con confianza sin soltar el cuello de su "maridito"-

- Pero si habéis montado un número que pa´que las prisas.

- Ya pero eso era…. Para las cámaras, ya sabes **LA AUDIENCIA.**

- ¿para Pólux? Ya decía yo que era un cansino.

- ¡OH!, Pólux no nos importa, con el haríamos hasta….. ya sabéis que.

- No, no lo sabemos, pero podemos aprender - dice Peeta. (mírale que parecía que no estaba pero si, está XD)

- SI, me apunto a lo que dice Peet – _**(esta Katniss está de un entusiasta a veces)**_

- Ya, ¡pues va a ser que no! que solo tenéis ¿trece? Y yo soy como la máquina de tabaco, solo funciono a partir de dieciséis.

- Joder, mira que al final tendremos que aprender por nuestra cuenta - dice Peet.

- Más emocionante, de paso os hacéis con la GUIA del Autoestopista galáctico…(_**ops es una película algo rara que me gustó XD)**_ total os parecerá casi lo mismo.

- Hombre EFFIE, que no es igual - dice Haymich.

- ¿Que no? , mira chica - le dice a Katniss – este - y señala a Peeta - es un hombre, cuando se confunda en la primera curva, no te creas que va a preguntar, ponlo en orden que se pierde, ¿ok?. Pero a la primera que luego es muy difícil volverlos a enderezar….. En todos los sentidos, dice pícaramente.

- Bueno a ver si nos olvidamos ya de hablar de lo ejem, "único" y dejáis de ignorar que estamos aquí - dice el padre de Peeta.

- Uy, perdona papa, es que yo, ya estaba a lo mío… y no me di cuenta, hola SRA. EVERDEEN;

- ¿TU quién eres?

- EL novio de su hija.

- Pues no creas que va a durar ella hará como yo con tu padre, mi hija te dejará y se irá con el minero. Con Gale. _**(y el caso es que esta mujer siempre me cayó fatal, ni en serio, ni en broma la soporto AAAAGGGG)**_

- NO, si ya lo decía yo que hay más tontos que botellines, mira Kat, que me dice tu madre. Tú que piensas de Gale.

- ¿Gale?, **PUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGG.**

- joder que gráfica.

- No si es que me da arcadas, cada vez que oigo su nombre, debe ser así como una reacción alérgica.

- Gale

**PUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG**

- Gale

**PUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAggGG.**

**- SI** va a ser alergia.

- Peeta, como vuelvas a nombrar al innombrable te meto una colleja que te visto de torero. QUE me va a salir ulcera o algo. Y a ver tu mamá, a partir de ahora, a callar, y ser amable.

- Habrase visto la niña.

- No, habrase visto la madre, que para decir sandeces mejor hubieras seguido callada, _**Eres más tonta que la menda lerenda hojaldre almendra. (no se lo encontré en internet y me hizo gracia, jijiji)**_

- ¿Eso es ser muy tonta? - pregunta peet inocente -

- SI, Para decirte lo que te ha dicho y ni mirar a tu padre que cada vez me recuerda más al jefe del equipo A. Y encima es una borde, vamos que la última vez que la saque a ligar. Y le entra un tipo, macizorro él que le pregunta: _**¿Como hiciste para ser tan bella?,**_ ¿Sabes que le contestó? - Peeta me mira expectante, negando con la cabeza en gesto infantil: _**Probablemente me toco la parte que te correspondía a ti. **_

- Y se quedó tan ancha, la Virgen que cruz.

_**(En fin el TREN ese medio de transporte que nos hace suspirar pensando en los antiguos y románticos vagones del Orient Express, el traqueteo controlado al deslizarse sobre los raíles de duro metal , Joder, ya me estoy poniendo sentimental… a lo que iba, en este tren muchas cosas aun pueden pasar)**_


End file.
